Arthur Kissing Santa?
by FlyingMintBunny2
Summary: USUK, Christmas AU! Arthur is shopping for Christmas items when he meets a stranger. What happens when he meets said stranger again on Christmas eve? What will Peter say? Why did Arthur eat all of the cookies? Find out by reading! Crappy summary is crappy. Rated T for stuff. Rating might go up based on my mood and reviews.
1. Of Cookies, Presents, and Encounters

**I haven't posted anything in a while, so I might as well get started with something! Who's ready for a Christmas fic? YAAAAAAYYYYY! Don't judge me if it's bad. I'm sorry! **

**DISCLAIMER: 私はヘタリアをしょゆうしていない****(Watashi wa hetaria wo shoyuu shite inai![I don't own Hetalia!]) If I did, it wouldn't be quite as innocent as it is now... There would likely be a lot more mmmhhmmhmm *cough* You didn't read anything...**

**Peter: I get to be in this story!**

**Arthur: Belt up, tosser. **

**Peter: Oh yeah, I read the script and jerkface Arthur has to -**

***clamps hand over Peter's mouth* SHUTUPPETERHEDOESN'TKNOWYET! **

**Arthur: What don't I know?**

**Dang, I forgot that he hangs out with Alfred all the time and is used to understanding fast talking...**

**Arthur: *blushes* I-I don't hang out with him all the time!**

**ANYWAY~ ONWARD WITH THINE STORY, THOU PEASANTS! (I'm kidding, please don't kill me. TT~TT)**

* * *

It was a few days before Christmas, December 23. A blond haired, green eyed man hummed Christmas carols softly to himself as he strolled along in the store, trying to find a present for his little brother. 'That brat usually tells me what he wants...', He thought to himself as he surveyed the cart in front of him, 'Decorations, check... Stockings, check... Hats, check... Candy, check...' He paused by a rack stocked with Christmas cookies, '... Well, just a little couldn't hurt... Besides, Peter would want to leave cookies and milk out for Santa, right...?' Thus, with such reasoning, he grabbed quite a few boxes, giving in to his sweet tooth.

There was a buzz in his pocket, indicating that he received a text.

**From: Peter**

**hey bushy brows i want that pokemon x game for my 3ds! don't let me down artie! **

Arthur grit his teeth at the message, quickly texting back as he cringed at how the twelve-year-old typed the message.

**To: Peter**

**You're eyebrows are just as bushy as mine! Also, my name is not Artie, brat! I'll get you your stupid game. **

"Kids these days...", Arthur muttered to himself as he felt the phone buzz in his hand once again. Once again, he read what was displayed on the touch screen.

**From: Peter**

**thanks! love ya jerkface! **

Arthur couldn't help but smile slightly at the bittersweet message sent to him by his little brother.

**To: Peter**

**Love you too, brat. **

As he slipped the phone back into his pocket, he reevaluated his shopping cart, once again checking its contents. 'Oh! I forgot wrapping paper and the like!', He thought as he scurried off to retrieve the rest of his items including Peter's present(and eggnog).

**(=^・****^=)**

Arthur was humming Rudolf the Red-nosed Reindeer as he leisurely walked toward his car in the shop's parking lot. He hadn't realized he'd been singing it until someone started to sing along with him, "_Then one foggy Christmas eve~ Santa came to say, 'Rudolf with your nose so bright, won't you guide my sleigh tonight?'_"

Arthur jumped and turned around to find the culprit smiling brightly at him. The man was... Breathtaking, to say the least. He had a pearly white smile placed perfectly upon a perfect, tan face topped with wheat-blond hair with a tuft of hair that decided that it wanted to defy gravity.(**A/N: I WANT TO TRY~ DEFY~ING GRAVITY~!**) Not only that, but he had the most ethereal baby-blue eyes. Also, he was taller than Arthur by about six inches with a strong build, as opposed to Arthur who was quite small and, although he would never admit it, a bit on the feminine side.

Arthur hadn't realized he'd been staring for a while until the man cleared his throat, "Uh, hi!" Arthur felt his cheeks heat up as he spoke, "H-hello..." The man's grin seemed to grow wider after he heard Arthur speak, "I liked your singing! Have you ever considered becoming a pro?" Arthur's face grew hotter at the flattery, "N-no, I'm pretty happy with my current career." "Well, That's a shame... My name's Alfred F. Jones!", the other said as he thrust his hand towards Arthur for a handshake. Arthur cautiously slipped his smaller hand into the other's larger one. Arthur felt as if his arm would be ripped off from the vigorous handshake. When he was let go, he coughed nervously, "Uh, well, it was nice meeting you, but I have to go..."

Alfred frowned slightly, but his grin came back so quickly it seemed as if he never frowned in the first place, "Okay! You never told me your name, though! What if I see you around sometime, but I don't know your name?" Arthur flushed slightly as he took a sidestep in the direction of his cart, "A-Arthur... Arthur Kirkland..."

"Okay! See you around, Arthur!", Alfred said as he waved as Arthur turned to walk towards his car. Arthur waved back as he quickly made his way to his car.

After unloading everything into his car and placing his cart with the others, he hopped into his car and let his head fall onto the steering wheel. He received a few angry looks from some pedestrians due to the noise produced from the car when he hit the horn with his head, yet he paid them no heed, too busy focusing on willing the blush on his face and the rapid beating of his heart away. He let out a small frustrated sound as he repeatedly banged his head on the steering wheel. 'I've never met anyone quite as attractive as he, yet I let him get away by acting like a love-struck teenage girl!', He thought as he started the ignition and angrily drove away, berating himself for his embarrassing behavior.

**(=^・^=)**

"Alfred, you know you weren't supposed to do that...", said a soft voice as a person that looked just like Alfred walked up to him. There were some differences, though. The other had longer, wavy hair with a curl protruding from the part instead of a cowlick. Also, he had violet eyes and a slighter build. "I'm sorry, Matthew! I couldn't help it!"

Matthew frowned and sighed, "I know, I know... Let's just go before the others start to worry." Alfred pouted, but followed, nonetheless.

* * *

**Who got the reference in this chapter? Whoever is the first to get it, I'll give them a special shout-out at the beginning of the next chapter! **

**Anyway, favorite, follow, review, do whatever you like! I'd appreciate all of it! **

**Arthur: *cough*DESPERATE*cough***

**I most certainly am NOT! **

**Peter: I'd say you are.**

**Shut up! No I'm not! **

**Anyway, more love = faster updates! **

**Arthur: And you say you're not desperate... **

**SHUT YOU'RE TRAP, TODGER! **

**Arthur: Todger? Are you serious? You utter twat! **

**Peter: Until next time! **


	2. Of Eggnog, Frenchmen, and Sulking

**Hello lovely people~ How are you doing today? Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed! Anyway, that shout-out I promised... Nobody got it! D: Whhhyyyy? Well, I guess I didn't really give enough time for people to figure it out... I'll do it next chapter! Maybe... If someone gets the reference from last chapter. **

**Arthur: I got the reference.**

**Peter: That's because you were there when it was written!**

**Arthur: That's not the only reason! **

**Anyway, THOU STORY SHALT PROCEED!**

* * *

Once Arthur stepped foot inside of his house, he dropped all of his groceries, except for a box of cookies and the eggnog, and immediately plopped onto a couch. He lazily turned his head to the young boy that ran downstairs after hearing the door open and close.

"What are you doing, old man? Are those cookies? Give me some!", He said as he launched himself towards Arthur. "Belt up, git. I'm not old! I'm only 23.", Arthur scoffed as he opened the box, "You can't have any cookies. Too much sugar for you." Peter whined as he wriggled around on the couch, "Don't be such a jerk, Arthur! You eat too many sweets, anyway! You're gonna get fat!" Arthur cringed at the horrible grammar, "'Going to' is the correct way to say it, Peter."

Peter groaned and decided to fall onto Arthur's lap, "AAAAAAAARRRRRTTTTHHHHHHHUUUUUURRRR!" "I said no! You'll have plenty of sweets on Christmas.", Arthur pushed him off. "Just one?", Peter whined from the floor, giving Arthur a puppy-dog face. Arthur sighed, having to give in to cute things, "PPPPEEEETTTTEEEEERRRRR! You know I can't say no to puppy-dog faces!" Peter just continued to pout at him. Arthur angrily took a cookie out of the box and thrust it in Peter's direction, "Here. Now stop pestering me, you bloody twat."

"Yay!", Peter smiled as he took the cookie and ran back upstairs. Arthur shook his head and began to stuff his face with the scrumptious Christmas cookies. As the Brit did this, he thought about earlier that day. What was it about that man that was so awe-inspiring? Was it his eyes? Well, they definitely contributed, but that wasn't it... What was it about him...? Arthur simply could not place his finger on it as he continued to munch on the cookies in a way that was absent-minded. Arthur decided to shrug it off because, considering his bad luck, he would most likely never meet the man again. No matter how much he wanted to.

Arthur got up and made his way to the kitchen, cookies in one hand, eggnog in the other. He placed both items on the counter and opened a cabinet to retrieve a glass. Once he did that, he poured himself some of the eggnog that he bought for no particular reason at all except to, well, drink it. He idly sipped from the cup after he placed the eggnog in the refrigerator.

.

.

.

He had no idea what to think about. His mind was devoid of any thought for he could not think of anything to think about! So, he decided to think about how much he wanted to think about something. Isn't this fun? Are you having fun, Arthur? (**No. No, I most certainly am not. I'd much rather be thinking about that Alfred fellow.**) Well, that's too bad because you don't know enough about him to think about him, isn't that right? Arthur sighed. (**You know, it gets kind of irritating when you narrate my entire life. Do you mind belting up?**) Well, fine, then! I can always just go narrate Alfred's life! (**Then why don't you?**) Well, that would give the readers too much insight! So, I have to narrate your boring life! Now, would you mind NOT breaking the fourth wall? Just shut up and play along. (**Fine. This isn't the last I will speak to you, though. Keep that in mind, git.**) Yeah, yeah, yeah... That's nice. Cool story, bro. Anyway...

Let's spice things up a bit, shall we?

_Ding-dong._

There was a ring at the doorbell. 'Who could that possibly be?', Arthur thought. He placed the now empty glass on the counter and made his way to the front door. He opened it, and there, at the door, was none other than -

"_Bonjour_, _mon cher_!"

- Francis Bonnefoy. Woopdy - flippin' - doo. Because Francis always adds some sort of quality to a story. He's that flippin' important. Arthur immediately attempted to shut the door, but that damn Frenchie's foot was in the way.

"What do you want, frog?", Arthur gave him a look that said, 'I'm annoyed. What the hell do you want?' Francis merely smiled and flipped his stupid blonde hair, "Why must there be a reason for me to visit a friend of mine?" Arthur rolled his eyes, "You're Francis. Should I give you more reason than that?" "Arthur, oh, how you wound me so!", He melodramatically placed one hand over his heart as he gasped. Once again, the Brit rolled his eyes, "Tell me what you want, or I'm slamming the door on your stupid, bearded face."

Francis scoffed, "Fine, _mon petit lapin_. I wanted to invite you to a Christmas party!" "No.", Arthur began to shut the door. "What? _Pourquoi_? You didn't even ask when it is!", Francis placed his hand on the door. "I don't need to know when it is because I'm not going! Why, you ask? Well, I have a little brother that needs to be cared for, so I suggest you piss off, frog!" Francis was becoming desperate, "He can come! There'll be other children there! Like Lili!" "Lili's older than him! Besides, I'm pretty sure Gilbert or someone is going to bring alcohol and the party would be full of drunkards!", Arthur pushed harder on the door. "You act like you wouldn't be one of those drunkards!", Francis retorted as he tried to keep the door open so the surprisingly strong blonde wouldn't slam it in his face. "Of course I wouldn't, wanker! I'm not irresponsible, unlike some people I know!", Arthur replied. Francis groaned, "Fine! It's not like you would have a boyfriend to take with you, anyway!" Arthur growled and finally managed to get the door shut, immediately locking it after he did.

He sighed and leaned on the door, looking down and frowning. 'Bloody frog...', Arthur thought as he pushed himself off of the door and began picking up the groceries that he left on the floor.

**(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧**

Alfred smiled as he pet the Scottish fold cat in front of him, "I know just who to give you to..." The cat looked at him with it's large, green eyes and meowed as if it understood.

"Alfred, have you seen Berwald?", a short man with blond hair and violet eyes asked. "Ah, Tino! No I haven't, sorry." The man, otherwise known as Tino, sighed, "Okay. I guess I'll keep looking, then." "What do you need him for? Do you think I could help?", Alfred's eyes seemed to sparkle excitedly. "No, no... It's alright. I'll just find him..." Alfred pouted slightly and shrugged, "Alright. I'll see ya later." Tino sent him a small smile before leaving the room. Alfred sighed and sat on a couch.

"What's the matter with you?", Matthew entered the room. "Oh, y'know... Same ol', same ol'...", Alfred sighed again. "Are you sulking about not being able to talk to that British guy with the green eyes?", Matthew crossed his arms. Alfred looked up at him sheepishly, "Maybe..." Matthew shook his head and sat next to him, "Alfred, you know it would never work out. Imagine how he would feel if he actually knew you." Alfred groaned, "I know, but he's so pretty and nice and... His eyes... Such beautiful, emerald eyes...", Alfred began to look dreamy. "Al, snap out of it.", the Canadian said as he snapped his fingers in front of the American's face. Alfred blinked and looked at Matthew, "Sorry, bro. Spaced out, a bit." "You think?", Matthew rose an eyebrow. Alfred sighed, "You know what, you're right. He'll probably never see me again, anyway." Matthew smiled and lightly punched Alfred on the shouder, "There you go! Now, lighten up, will ya?" Alfred nodded and Matthew got up, "Now, let's get to work! Christmas eve is tomorrow!" "Okay...", Alfred followed Matthew out of the room.

* * *

**How'd you like this chapter? It was good enough for ya, right? Right!? Remember, whoever got the reference from last chapter first gets a shout-out! Also, I can't give you a shout-out if you don't let me know that you got it! So, send in those reviews! **

**Arthur: Wow, there is no one quite as desperate as you. **

**Oh, shut up. **

**Peter: Until -**

**Arthur: Until next time!**

**Peter: Hey!**

**Arthur: You got to say it last time.**


	3. Of Decorating, Pokemon, and Fireplaces

**Hello! I'm back with another chapter! Thanks to all of you for sticking with me so far. Arthur, do you have anything to say to the readers? **

**Arthur: ... Uh, thanks for the support, I guess... **

**Peter: Heheheh~ I know what's gonna happen~ **

**Arhtur: 'Going to', you mean. **

**Peter: Yeah, whatever. **

**Anyway, THOU SHALT CARRY ON! Oh, btw, I own absolutely NOTHING except for the plot. There will be things in here that are obviously not mine! **

* * *

It's December 24, the day before Christmas and Arthur and Peter had a lot of indoor decorating to do. It was about 8 o'clock and Arthur was still sound asleep.

"Come on! Get up, you jerk!", Peter said as he hopped on Arthur's bed. Arthur groaned and turned, "It's not Christmas, brat..."

"I know! We have to decorate, though!", Peter began to pull Arthur's arm, trying to get him out of bed. Arthur sighed and slowly sat up, "Fine, fine. I'm up. Just let me get dressed..." Peter nodded and darted out of the room, way too excited to do some decorating. Arthur grudgingly stood, moving away from the comfortable warmth of his bed and over to his dresser to grab some clothing. He took out a red t-shirt and some gray sweatpants before shedding his pajamas and changing into them. Then he walked out of his room and down the stairs.

When he arrived in the living room, he found Peter channel surfing. Arthur rolled his eyes and walked to the kitchen. He took out a kettle and filled it with water before placing it on the stove and turning it on. "I thought you wanted to decorate, not watch television.", Arthur said loud enough so Peter could hear him. "I did! I was just waiting for you!", Peter replied as he finally settled on Cartoon Network, watching Steven Universe.

Arthur pulled out his phone to find that the frog had texted him.

**From: Frog-face**

Arthur let out a little giggle at the name he picked for the contact.

**_Lapin_****, You should come to the party~ It's on Christmas day and it starts at 5. It's at the house of ****_moi_****, of course. You and Peter will have plenty of time to have your Christmas 'family' time. **

Arthur rolled his eyes and texted back.

**To: Frog-face**

**If I recall correctly, I believe, yesterday, you said something along the lines of, "It's not like you would have a boyfriend to take with you, anyway!" Guess what, you were right. You want to guess what that means, also? I'm not. Bloody. GOING.**

Admittedly, though Arthur would like to have a boyfriend, he only said that as an excuse not to go. He'd much rather stay home and spend Christmas with Peter and only Peter, away from the commotion of a party especially if it was being held at _Francis's_ house, of all places. And thus, Arthur went to his music app and started playing his Christmas playlist. Just then, the kettle squealed, letting him know that the water was boiling. He grabbed an oven mitt and moved the kettle off of the burner before turning the stove off. He then proceeded to grab a teacup and saucer and his favorite Earl Grey tea. He took the kettle, with the oven mitt, and poured some water into his cup before putting a teabag in it and letting it soak. As he did this, he began to sing along with the current song, Carol of the Bells.

"_Hark! How the bells,_

_Sweet, silver bells,_

_All seem to say,_

_'Throw cares away!'_

_Christmas is here_

_Bringing good cheer_

_To young and old_

_Meek and the bold."_

He took some sugar and honey out of a cabinet and got a paper towel before taking the teabag out and placing it on the paper towel. He then proceeded to put sugar and honey into his tea. Once this was done, he took a sip and smiled softly, 'Ah, tea. You never cease to bring a smile across my face.' As he drank the tea, he hummed along with the rest of the song.

_"Gaily, they ring_

_While people sing_

_Songs of good cheer._

_Christmas is here._

_Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas!_

_Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas!"_

Just as he finished his cup of tea, Peter ran into the kitchen. "Are you done yet? Let's get started!", He said before running back out of the kitchen and turning off the TV. Arthur shook his head and placed his teacup down and picked up his phone before leaving the kitchen, himself.

...

"Peter, be careful! Where did you get that mistletoe, anyway?", Arthur said worriedly as he watched Peter hang mistletoe and stockings above the fireplace. Peter merely grinned, "Don't worry about it, Eyebrows!" Arthur pouted and self-consciously placed his hands over his eyebrows, "... You have them, too..." Peter ignored that comment. "Andd... There! Done!", He said as he moved away from the fireplace and dusted his hands off, "What's next?" Arthur sighed and shook his head slowly, "We need to decorate the tree." Peter's eyes sparkled, "Yay! Hold on, just let me get my special ornaments!" Arthur watched confusedly as Peter bounded up the stairs, 'Special ornaments...?' He then shrugged and went to get the tinsel, Christmas lights, normal ornaments, and the star for the top.

When he came back, he found Peter smiling, with a Christmas hat on, holding a box full of... Pokemon plushies...? "Those are your so called 'special ornaments'?", Arthur crossed his arms and jut out his hip after he put down the festive decorations. Peter nodded vigorously, "Don't hate! Appreciate!" Then, Peter set the box on the ground next to the tree and began to hang up his plushies, starting with Bulbasaur. Arthur rolled his eyes before saying, "You should let me put the tinsel and lights on the tree before you put those up." Peter stopped his ministrations, "Oh..." He took down the Pokemon on the tree and moved out of the way so Arthur could do what he needed to do. Arthur let out an airy chuckle before picking up the lights and wrapping them around the tree and plugging them in, but not turning them on. Peter picked up the tinsel and helped Arthur put the red, green, and gold strings of sparkles upon the tree. "Hold on, I'll be right back.", Arthur said before leaving the room and coming back with a step ladder.

"This will make it easier to put the ornaments on the tree. You can go ahead and start putting your Pokemon on." Peter smiled and adjusted his Christmas hat that matched Arthur's before returning to what he was doing earlier. Arthur placed the step ladder next to one side of the tree and grabbed a box of ornaments. He placed spherical item after spherical item until he ran out and went to get the not-so-spherical ornaments. About twenty minutes later, the tree was covered in spheres with designs on them, little figurines of angels and gingerbread men and such, and Pokemon plushies. Arthur stood back and admired their work. Still, something was missing... Ah, that's right! He almost forgot about the star! He turned to Peter with a smile on his face, "Would you like to do the honors?" Peter was confused for a moment before his face split into a smile, "Yeah!" Arthur then picked up the star that would go on top of the tree and handed it to Peter, "Be careful, now." Peter rolled his eyes, but he grinned, nonetheless.

Just as Peter started climbing up the step ladder, Silent Night began playing on Arthur's phone. Arthur watched as Peter climbed, ready to catch him if he were to fall. When Peter made it to the top, he oh so carefully and slowly moved the star toward the tip of the tree. Arthur watched anxiously, trying so hard to refrain from yelling at him to hurry up so he wouldn't have to be so worried. Slowly, and finally, the star made its way onto the tree. Arthur sighed is slight relief as he watched Peter climb down the ladder. Once Peter was on the ground again, he smiled at Arthur and ran to hug him, "Merry Christmas, Artie." Arthur pat the boy's hair and smiled softly, "Merry Christmas to you too, lad." When Peter let go, he grabbed Arthur's wrist and dragged him towards the couch, "Let's watch TV for the rest of the day!"

They did, indeed, end up watching TV for the rest of the day. They watched loads of classic Christmas movies and they ordered pizza(because everyone knows Arthur can't cook.). As it was nearing 10 o'clock, Arthur stood from the couch, "Okay, time for bed." For emphasis, he let out a yawn. Peter pouted, "I don't wanna!" "Well, if you don't, then Santa won't come!" Peter pouted, "Don't we need to put out milk and cookies for him?" Arthur sighed, "Alright. Let's go get some." They both walked into the kitchen and Peter got the cookies while Arthur got the milk and the glass. Arthur poured milk in the glass as Peter got a paper plate and put five cookies on it and sneakily took one for himself. Arthur gave him a reprimanding look, "You know you aren't supposed to eat sweets before bedtime." Peter huffed and rolled his eyes, "Who are you? My mum?" Arthur smirked, "I very well could be." "You aren't a woman, though... Or are you? Artie, prove to me you aren't a woman!", Peter said and they both laughed and brought they milk and cookies out into the living room. "I don't have to prove anything to you, runt." Peter stuck his tongue out at Arthur and Arthur did it right back.

They placed the items on coffee table and Arthur ushered Peter upstairs, "Okay, time for bed." Peter begrudgingly trudged up the stairs and changed into his pajamas before hopping into bed, "Hey, Arthur, can you tell me a story?" Arthur looked at him incredulously, "Really? You're twelve, you do know that, right? Or do you want me to tuck you in, too?" Peter sent Arthur a glare, "Just do it, jerk." Arthur sighed, "Fine" He then sat on the side of Peter's bed. Arthur then took a deep breath and recited a poem he memorized for no particular reason at all, A Visit from St. Nicholas...

_"'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house _

_Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse; _

_The stockings were hung by the chimney with care, _

_In hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there; _

_The children were nestled all snug in their beds, _

_While visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads; _

_And mamma in her 'kerchief, and I in my cap, _

_Had just settled our brains for a long winter's nap, _

_When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter, _

_I sprang from the bed to see what was the matter. _

_Away to the window I flew like a flash, _

_Tore open the shutters and threw up the sash. _

_The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow _

_Gave the lustre of mid-day to objects below, _

_When, what to my wondering eyes should appear, _

_But a miniature sleigh, and eight tiny reindeer, _

_With a little old driver, so lively and quick, _

_I knew in a moment it must be St. Nick. _

_More rapid than eagles his coursers they came, _

_And he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name; _

_'Now, Dasher! now, Dancer! now, Prancer and Vixen! _

_On, Comet! on, Cupid! on, Donder and Blixen! _

_To the top of the porch! to the top of the wall! _

_Now dash away! dash away! dash away all!'_

_As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly, _

_When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky; _

_So up to the house-top the coursers they flew, _

_With the sleigh full of Toys, and St. Nicholas too. _

_And then, in a twinkling, I heard on the roof _

_The prancing and pawing of each little hoof. _

_As I drew in my head, and was turning around, _

_Down the chimney St. Nicholas came with a bound. _

_He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot, _

_And his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot; _

_A bundle of Toys he had flung on his back, _

_And he looked like a pedler just opening his pack. _

_His eyes—how they twinkled! his dimples how merry! _

_His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry! _

_His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow _

_And the beard of his chin was as white as the snow; _

_The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth, _

_And the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath; _

_He had a broad face and a little round belly, _

_That shook when he laughed, like a bowlful of jelly. _

_He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf, _

_And I laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself; _

_A wink of his eye and a twist of his head, _

_Soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread; _

_He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work, _

_And filled all the stockings; then turned with a jerk, _

_And laying his finger aside of his nose, _

_And giving a nod, up the chimney he rose; _

_He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle, _

_And away they all flew like the down of a thistle, _

_But I heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of sight, _

_'Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good-night.'"_

By the time Arthur finished, Peter was fast asleep. He smiled and brushed some of Peter's hair out of his face before he stood and left the room, shutting off the light and closing the door on his way out. He then walked downstairs and gathered Peter's presents and wrapping material. He spent about an hour wrapping stuffed animals, clothing, books, toys, and Peter's video game before placing them all under the tree.

As the clock, struck twelve, Arthur heard a strange noise. He furrowed his eyebrows and stood. It sounded like it was coming from the... fireplace...? Arthur cautiously walked towards said fireplace and looked up into it. His eyes widened when he saw something coming down. He quickly pulled his head out, causing him to fall onto his butt. Then, something landed and crawled out of the fireplace. Arthur stared wide-eyed at it. It was... a person. A person covered in soot wearing a Santa outfit and holding a single box. Just then, the person looked up with glowing blue eyes and glasses. They both sat frozen in their spots. Arthur was about ready to scream bloody murder, but, the person spoke, "Arthur...?" Arthur recognized that voice. Since it was dark in the room and the person was covered in ash and soot, it took Arthur a little while to figure out who it was. He stared closely at the person, "... Alfred...?"

* * *

**Annnndddd... I'm ending this chapter here. It was already longer than usual, so you guys get to be left off on a cliff hanger! (^^; I'm sorry, don't kill me!) **

**Arthur: What the bloody hell is Alfred doing in my house!? **

**All in due time, Arthur, all in due time... **

**Peter: *yawns* Until next chapter...**


	4. Of Doubt, More Cookies, and Mistletoe

**I'm back~ Heheheh! How'd you like last chapter? Enjoyable, right? Did you enjoy that little cliff hanger I left for you? **

**Arhtur: I swear, you are some sort of sadist. **

**Whatever do you mean, Arthur, dear? **

**Arthur: *rolls eyes* You enjoy other's pain. **

**Pfft, w-what? Nooo... **

**Peter: What's a sadist?**

**Arthur: *facepalm* Used context clues, you dolt. **

**Peter: ... Jeez, it was just a question, jerk.**

**Anyway... We shalt keep calm and carry on, shall we? :3**

* * *

"... Alfred...?", Arhur blinked, his eyes wide with confusion, "W-what? How? What the- What the bloody hell are you doing in my house!? Coming down the chimney, no less!" Alfred grinned sheepishly and stood from his spot, "Might as well tell you now that you've seen, right?" Arthur frowned, "Might as well tell me what?" Alfred let out a small chuckle, "If you think I'm a creeper or a thief or something, that's not the case." "Then, what are you doing here?", Arthur asked as he stood. "Well, I guess you could say that I'm Santa, but I don't work alone. I'm not even the leader.", Alfred replied.

Arthur spluttered, "W-what!? That's bloody absurd! Santa doesn't exist! Having said that, I refuse to believe that you are him! You aren't old, you don't have a white beard, and you most certainly aren't fat!" Alfred grinned and laughed, "Thanks for the flattery, Artie, but I'm older than you think." Arthur crossed his arms and looked away as he grumbled, "Neither do you have the tell-tale 'ho ho ho' laugh..." "Well, I think that would offend some lovely ladies, don't you think?" Arthur sent a glare in his direction, ignoring Alfred's comment, "Prove it." Alfred laughed, "Prove what? That it'd offend ladies or that I'm kinda-sorta Santa?" "What do you think?"

"Okay~ If that's what you want!", The so-called 'Santa' then proceeded to press his finger beside his nose and the ash and soot immediately disappeared, "How's that for ya?" Arthur blinked, "I... It... It cant be! That was merely an optical illusion!" Alfred sighed, "So, you need more convincing, huh?" He then snapped his fingers and moved out of the way so Arthur could see candy and other items flying into the two stockings sitting upon the fireplace. Arthur stared wide eyed at the floating treats, "It's real... Or-or am I dreaming..." Alfred grinned, "I can assure you that you are not dreaming. Would you like me to pinch you to prove it?" Arthur shook his head and moved to sit on the couch. He placed his head in his hands, soaking all of this in. He had to entirely reevaluate his life. He began to think... He thought about all those times that his parents would be a bit confused when there was present there that they didn't buy. He thought about all those times that he left out milk and cookies and it was gone the next morning, yet he always assumed that Peter ate it... He would have to apologize for that later... Alfred placed the box under the tree and sat next to Arthur, "Ooh, you guys left milk and cookies out for me? How sweet!" He then picked up the glass and dipped a cookie into it, shoving it into his mouth afterwards. Arthur looked at him and sighed, then he took a cookie for himself. Alfred spoke, mouth full, "Hey!" Arthur rolled his eyes, "First of all, I bought them. Second of all, you practically ruined my view on life."

Alfred considered it for a moment before nodding slightly and leaning back into the couch. Arthur turned towards him and crossed his legs, "How do you do it? Delivering presents all around the world in one night, I mean." Alfred hummed, "Well, you see... It's a bit complicated. Honestly, we, by we I mean me and three others, can travel in time. You see, people assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect, but actually-from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint-it's really just a big ball of wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey... Stuff." Arthur gave him a deadpan expression, "That's a quote from Doctor Who." Alfred grinned, "You know it!" Arthur sighed, "Can you be serious for a moment?" Alfred continued to grin, "Where's the fun in that? In all seriousness, though. I do time travel." Then, he stood, grabbing the plate with the remaining three cookies and drinking the rest of the milk, "The others might want some cookies. Well, I gotta go! I have some presents to deliver!"

Arthur stood and followed Alfred to the fireplace, "When will I see you again?" Alfred turned back to him with a smile on his face, "I'll visit later today. I'll tell you more, then, but you also have to tell me some things about yourself!" Arthur nodded slowly and watched as Alfred began to climb into the fireplace, "Uh, Alfred!" "Yeah?"

Arthur blushed and his eyes darted back and forth between Alfred's face and the mistletoe hanging above him. Alfred, following his gaze, looked up and his grin grew even wider, "Would you like to kiss Santa Claus?" Arthur blushed even more and looked away, "W-what? That's absur-" He was cut off when Alfred pulled him close with his free arm and kissed him passionately. When they pulled apart, Arthur was breathless and he was at a loss for words, gaping like a fish. Alfred shot him his signature grin and pulled away, "The hero will see you later, babe!" Then, he pressed the side of his nose again and Arthur watched as he ascended up the chimney with his signature laugh.

"Arthur...?", Arthur jumped at the sound of his brother's voice. He turned and looked at the boy rubbing his eyes vigorously as if trying to will away an illusion, "Peter! Why are you up?" Peter dropped his arms by his side, "Well, I was woken up by speaking and I came down here to check what is was. Then, I saw a guy dressed like Santa kiss you and fly up the chimney... Artie, am I dreaming?" Arthur sighed, "No, lad, you aren't dreaming. We'll talk in the morning. For now, let's just head to bed." Then, for the second time, Arthur ushered Peter up the stairs as Peter yawned.

**ಠ_ಠ**

_Meanwhile..._

Alfred was extremely happy as he walked across the roof to his supposed 'sleigh' with a skip in his step. "What took you so long!?", Matthew scowled. Alfred laughed, "Hey, it's not like we're in a hurry, right Berwald?" The large man with light blonde hair, ice blue eyes, and glasses merely grunted. "Even so, what held you up?", Tino asked. If possible, Alfred's smile grew even bigger, "Oh, y'know, I got you guys some cookies." Tino frowned lightly, "Don't tell me you stole them..." Alfred shook his head quickly, "No! Of course not! Heroes don't steal! The inhabitants of this house left it out for us!" Alfred climbed in the vehicle next to Matthew, "Who wants a cookie~?" Berwald and Matthew silently took a cookie while Tino said thank you and off they flew.

Matthew clutched the polar bear, Kumajiro, in his arms a bit tighter, "Alfred, can I ask you something...?" Alfred hummed, "What is is, Mattie?" "What really happened in that house?" Alfred's smile faltered a bit, but a hero can not tell a lie! "Honestly? Well, um... Arthur, the pretty Brit with the green eyes and cute caterpillar eyebrows, was awake when I got there... He was surprised and confiscated one of my cookies for changing his view on life and, well... I kissed him before I left! Oh, and I also promised to visit him later...", Alfred's voice got progressively softer as he spoke, afraid of what his brother might say. Matthew blinked, "... He didn't scream or anything even though you changed his view on life? All he did was confiscate... a cookie?" Alfred nodded skeptically. Matthew rubbed his chin, '... This has never happened before... What could this mean...?'

* * *

**And thus, this chapter ends! Reviews are greatly appreciated! **

**Arthur: *is blushing* H-he kissed me... **

**Yes, yes he did. **

**Peter: I think I was dreaming... Arthur was kissing Santa Claus... **

**Arthur: Until... U-until next time... **


End file.
